The present application is related to and claims priority to U.S. Provisional application No. 60/218,998, xe2x80x9cVirtual Battlefield Simulator System and Method,xe2x80x9d filed Jul. 17, 2000, Randal G. Lynch and Christie L. Lynch, inventors.
The present invention pertains to the field of player tracking systems. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method for tracking players that allows player location data to be used to provide game functionality.
Player tracking systems are known in the art. These player tracking systems allow the location of players in certain sports, such as hockey, to be tracked. Although such player tracking systems have been used to acquire, process and display location data of players, such as for the benefit of observers or officials, games generally do not utilize the player tracking system functionality to enhance or modify the game. Because games have developed without the use of player tracking systems, the addition of a player tracking system to a game typically requires modification of the rules to accommodate the player tracking system.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method for tracking players are presented that overcome known problems with tracking players and that provide game functionality using player tracking data.
In particular, a system and method for tracking players are provided that allow game functionality to be provided using the player coordinate data so as to allow players to interact using the player coordinate data.
In accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a system for tracking players is provided. The system includes one or more player systems, such as a device worn on the arm of each player in a paintball arena. Each player system generates coordinate data and control data, such as data showing the identity of the player, the status of the player, or other suitable control data. A tracking controller receiving the coordinate data and control data, such as by transmitting the coordinate data and the control data over a wireless media from each player system to the tracking controller. The tracking controller performs one or more functions based on the control data, such as mapping the location of one or more players, showing the status of one or more players, and keeping score.
The present invention provides many important technical advantages. One important technical advantage of the present invention is a system and method for tracking players that allows player location and status to be monitored. The present invention thus allows virtual weaponry to be used in games, allow referees to more effectively oversee game operations, and provides other useful functionality. The present invention also allows weapons to be simulated and tracked for use in a suitable game environment, such as a paintball arena. The invention thus allows game functions to.be expanded to include the use of simulated weapons, so as to better simulate actual wartime activities, provide additional features for games, or otherwise be implemented in conjunction with games. Elements of the invention can also be used where player coordinate tracking is not performed.
Those skilled in the art will further appreciate the advantages and superior features of the invention together with other important aspects thereof on reading the detailed description that follows in conjunction with the drawings.